With the development of science and technology, electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers have become indispensible things in people's life. However, the built-in batteries of these electronic devices have limited capacities, which may bring inconvenience to people's use sometimes. The mobile power supply as a portable charger has the advantages of having a small volume and being safe and reliable, and can charge the device at any time and any place.
The mobile power supply in the current market generally takes the lithium battery as the energy storage unit, and charges the lithium battery through an AC power supply. When the mobile power supply is used, the lithium battery charges the electronic device via a voltage boosting unit.
The above mobile power supply at least has the following defect: when the mobile power supply charges the electronic device, there will be a part of electric energy consumed within the mobile power supply, which results in a relatively large energy consumption.